1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) socket connector, and particularly to a ZIF socket connector having a cover capable of a displaced movement on a corresponding base.
2. Description of Related Art
A ZIF socket connector is used to connect a central processing unit (CPU) to a printed circuit board. In the prior art, the socket connector comprises a base, a cover and a driving device. The base defines a plurality of arrays of receiving holes, and a plurality of terminals is received in the corresponding receiving holes and soldered to circuit traces of the printed circuit board. The cover also defines a plurality of through holes corresponding to the receiving holes of the base. The CPU is positioned on the cover and the pins of the CPU extend through the through holes of the cover and further extend into the receiving holes without contacting the terminals. When the driving device is operated, the cover slides on the base with the pins sliding in the receiving holes of the base to contact the terminals of the socket connector for transmitting electrical signals between the CPU and the printed circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 11, a receiving hole 900 of the base of the socket connector comprises an inserting area 90 and a contacting area 92. A terminal 98 is received in the inserting area. A pin 96 of the CPU extends through a through hole 94 of the cover and further extends into the inserting area 90 of the receiving hole 900. Referring to FIG. 12, when the driving device is operated, the cover slides on the base with the pin 96 moving in a straight direction from the inserting area 90 to the contacting area 92 of the receiving hole 900. Referring to FIG. 13, if the pin 96 deflects from the center of the through hole 94 of the cover, the pin 96 will impact a front end of the terminal 98 to cause the terminal 96 deformed thereby influencing electrical connection between the pin and the terminal.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket connector having an assured engagement between pins of a CPU and terminals of the socket.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket connector comprises a base, a cover, and a driving device. The cover is positioned on the base and, when the driving device is operated, the cover can slide on the base. The cover comprises a pair of side walls, and one side wall forms at least one block on an inner face thereof. The base comprises a pair of lateral faces corresponding to the side walls of the cover, and one lateral face forms at least one semicircular projection corresponding to the at least one block of the cover. The at least one projection and the at least one block together form a deflecting device. When the driving device is operated, the at least one block climbs up the at least one projection thereby deflecting the cover relative to the base to avoid a pin of a CPU from impacting a front end of the terminal and then to get over and drop down the projection.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.